


Lena, The Spy

by gideonsbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Magical lena, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gideonsbitch/pseuds/gideonsbitch
Summary: When Lena first got her letter she thought it was one of Lex's pranks, later that week a woman went to her house and informed Lena and her father that she was a witch and was expected at Hogwarts in a few months.OrLena is a witch and fought in the Second Wizarding War, but the Superfriends know nothing about the Magical World.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Lena, The Spy

When Lena received the letter she thought it was one of Lex's pranks and didn't waste much of her time with it, she was busy working in a school appointment, which, by the way, was a lot easier than expected for her advanced physics class. Maybe she should try a new class for older kids again, she thought.

Later that day she said that much to Lex, "That was a good one, but maybe next time add a few details, it will be more realistic." 

Hey frowned at her and said he didn't knew what she was talking about, Lena just rolled her eyes, used to his antics and moved her pawn. They were playing chess. She won a few moments later.

Later that week, a few moments after Mother and Lex left the house, there was a knock at the door. Lena was in her room, trying to fix her robot when Father called her. 

She went downstairs and found her father talking with a strange looking lady at the door, Lena knew she wasn't supposed to think about a older woman like that, but she couldn't help herself, the woman was wearing some sort of dress with different colors and contorns that appeared to move if you knew were to look, and the weirdest thing was the pointy hat at the top of her head that she was wearing as if it was the latest trend.

Her father invited the woman in and directed then at the couch, Lena still hadn't said anything at that point, too invested in observing the nameless woman. She was still staring when she realised that the woman had talked with her.

"I'm sorry, what?" The woman smiled at her as if she was used to people staring ate her in awe. 

"I said I'm Minerva McGonagall," the woman said to her, which was a least a bit odd, with her father right there and the woman, Minerva, talking with her as if she was a grownup. "I am assuming you got your letter, didn't you?"

"Letter?" Lena asked, she thought about it but the only letter she remembered was the one from Lex prank, about a school for magical beings, Hogwarts it said.

"Yes, your letter of acceptance at Hogwarts." The woman said as if it was obvious, Lena eyes widened with the answer.

Father seeing Lena's surprised face said "What are you talking about? What's Hogwarts?"

Mrs. McGonagall finally seemed to realise her father was still there, turning her gaze to him. 

"Hogwarts is only the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry to ever exist and I'm here to inform Lena that she was accepted and we are expecting her to start the first year in the next month." 

Lena's eyes, if that's possible, widened even more with what was said. Her father opened his mouth to say something, but the shock didn't allow him to talk, the woman realising no one said anything kept going. 

"Lena's circunstance is a little different, you see" At that moment Father appeared to get his voice back. 

"Excuse me? You are saying Lena is what?" It was the first time Lena heard that tone of total and utter shock coming from her father's mouth, he was always so composed and didn't show a lot of emotions, but at that moment his face was completely frowned and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he couldn't organize his thoughts and say them. 

The woman just looked at him for a second and continued. "As I was saying, Lena is a witch, and for that is expected at Hogwarts, the rules determine that for muggles families a professor must come and answer all doubts.." The woman was interrupted again, this time, Lena.

"Muggle?" 

"That means a person without magic, a muggleborn is a witch born in a muggle family, that, however isn't your case" The professor said.

"It isn't her case? What that means? You are saying that besides my daughter someone else in this family has... magic?" Her father sounded as if he couldn't believe the words that were getting out of his mouth.

"Not in your family, no, Lena's specifically. Her mother was a witch and attended Hogwarts when she was alive." The professor's voice got soft at that point, probably remembering Lena's mother. Lena's eyes got wet, thinking about something she now shared with her mother. "The Kierans, Lena's mother side of the family, were one of the oldest families of the Magical World." 

"Were?" Lena said sadly, just when she thought she might have some family left.

"Your grandparents died seven years ago. They were the last Kierans, besides you, of course." Minerva's eyes softened as she told Lena her grandparents had died. "That's why I'm here, to answer all questions you and your family might have, considering you are not familiar with magic yet."

When Lena and her father just kept staring, Minerva said, "You may ask whatever you like about Hogwarts and the Magic World now." 

That, apparently, was all Lena's brain was waiting.


End file.
